Interupted
by Yoru no Chandra
Summary: rxh Oneshot. Three hours after arriving at the Preventer's base, Relina and Heero are interupted. Humor


GW Fanfic

I don't own GW

A/N At the end of this one-shot.

_**Interupted**_

"Miss Relina?" Noin asked, a bit inpatient, " Can you hear me, Miss Relina?"

"Oh, yes, what is it?" Relina asked as she turned to look at Noin, completely unaware of what she had just said.

"I was saying that we will be landing shortly." Noin answered as she stared at the young woman next to her. Relina was wearing her customary attire of white below-knee breeches with the white knee-length socks. A coat fashioned in white cloth with blue designs on various parts of the coat. The caravat(sp?) was neatly made and her hair was tied back into the short braid with the blue ribbon.

An unexpected small whisper from Relina brought Noin out of her thoughts.

"Noin...will he be there?" Relina's hands clasping thightly together as she looked everywhere but at Noin.

"Miss Relina if you mean Heero, yes he, as well as the rest of the ex-Gundam pilots, will be there," Noin said as she took Relina's hands within hers and unclasped them.

"Thank you Noin..." Relina again whispered as she tried to hide the nervousness, but to her dissapointment didn't do a very good job.

"Don't worry Miss Relina everything will be fine. Try taking a nap for the remaining time and I'll wake you when it's time to get down."

"Yes, I will." Relina said and watched as Noin headed back to the pilot room. 'Why am I so nervous?' she asked herself in her mind. Ever since the Marimella inccident, she had started to feel butterflies flying arround her stomach when she thought of him. The perfect soldier. She would see him again after so long. Her last tought before sleep claimed her mind was that of the young soldier's face.

"Hey, Heero, are you nervous?" Duo mischeviously asked the silent young man.

"Why should I be nervous?" He asked in a monotone voice as he looked up from the laptop in front of him.

"Well... Relina's going to arrive any minute now," By now Duo's face showed his enthusiasm.

"And?" Herro asked, but he didn't look up this time.

Taking a deep breath Quatra asked,"Duo...He doesn't have to be nervous...But why, exactly, should Heero be nervous?" A small smile graced his lips as he asked the last question.

"Because he _loves_ Relina," His grin went on full force as he witnessed Heero choke on the coffee he had started drinking. Wofei had also started swallowing when Dou had spoken and had thrown it back out at the same time Heero was choking. Quatra had a smile pastered on his face and Trowa's mouth had dropped open.

"You're joking, right?" Wofei asked not bothering to look up from the floor he was cleaning.

"I am not joking. He does. Hey, Quatra?" Duo asked for support.

"What?" The smile hadn't left his face.

"Isn't it true?" Duo frantically asked.

"I don't know. Do you, Heero?"

Heero was saved from answering when a messanger came and informed them that Miss Relina Dorlin, ex-queen Relina had arrived.

"Got saved, pal," Duo looked at Heero and smiled even brighter when Heero shut down his laptop and folded it. He didn't get up, but was already looking at the door.

"We'd better hurry..." Wofei said as he threw the last paper to the small garbage container.

A fool's grin formed on everybody's faces as Heero stood up and speed walked to the door and then walked on towards the landing base.

"What did I tell ya? Eh?" Duo followed Heero though at a much slower pace.

Quatra, Trowa, and Wofei followed aware that Heero had already left them very far behind.

"Now where are those boys?" Noin asked outloud to no one in particular as she searched around the landing base. When she saw Heero approaching them, Noin stopped her search.

"Hey Heero!" Noin yelled, addressing the young man in the Preventer's Uniform."The green suits you. But, basically, the entire unform suits you."

"Heero's expresion didn't change, but he did look at the stunning young woman behind Noin.

"Hello Heero. Long time no see, huh?" Relina had been quite relaxed until he showed up, but her nerves were in a dissaray right now.

"Yes, long time," Heero tried to sound bored. "Noin lets go inside. There is bussiness to discuss, right?"

"Yes, right. This way, Miss Relina." Noin gestured at Relina to follow.

Halfway back, the trio met up with the four remaining pilots.

"You work fast, Heero." Duo said with mischeif underling his words. The hint of joking in his voice as well.

"Shut up Duo. We have bussiness to deal with, right?" Without waiting for a responce, he started walking back towards the room they'd all been waitng in a few minutes ago.

Grinning, the pilots walked back following Heero. Leaving behind a very startled pair of women.

Three hours later Relina found herself in the room that had been assigned to her. Everything had gone fine in the meeting, well that's if you don't count the time poop Duo fell flat on his face because he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going.

A knock sounded from the door startling Relina out of her thoughts.

"Come in." Relina said as she turned back to look out the window she'd been staring through before the knock had interuptered her.

"Hello Relina, " the silent monotoneous voice was never mistaken by her.

'It has a husky, male thing to it, that voice does,' Relina turned around to look at Heero who was approaching her at a fast pace.

He looked mad. His face cast in shadows becasue of the sun in its sunset brilliance.

"What's wrong, Heero?" She asked when he stood a few feet away from her.

"Nothing... I just need this..." His last phrase was whispered across her mouth before he took her mouth with his.

There lips brushed against each other in a feather light touch, sending goosebumps up Relina's arms. She reached up and places both her hands on Heero's chest, palms first, then felt a joy of surprice. Heero was trembling, from either extreme happiness or nervousness, she couldn't tell.

He slowly backed her up against the wall next to the window, bringing his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"HEY, RELINA!"

Heero and Relina sprang part, Relina's hands flying to her mouth in shock.

All four boys stood shocked at the doorway, Noin held her hand over her mouth infront of them.

A couple of moments later, Duo stepped forward and with a smirk on his face said,"You really are fast Heero."

Five thumps were heard following Duo's comment.

"We'll leave you two alone now," Noin informed Heero and Relina as Quatra and Trowa dragged the unconscious body of Duo out the room.

"Wait-"

"Hey-"

Relina and Heero started, but didn't get anytime at all to talk when the door shut close behind Wofei.

"Shit," Heero cursed as he was once again alone with Relina.

"...Um... Why are you cursing Heero?" The nerves were starting up again inside of Relina's body.

"..." Was Heero's intelligent response.

"We-we can... start again..." Relina took a step towards him.

Heero didn't say anything, but stepped closer to Relina. His face lowered to hers, their lips brushed and...

"Hey Heero, I heard-- oops sorry." A very surprised and flustered Hilde turned red before closed the door as fast as she could.

"Crap!" Heero murmured, but with enough venom to know that he was very displeased.

Without saying a word, Heero stacked to the door and opening it dissapeared through it. A moment later he poked his head in and said, "Bye," then dissapeared through the door again this time remembering to close it.

"Well... Things are becoming interesting," Relina smiled, a smile that glowed with raw happiness, as her hand went up to her fast-beating heart.

'... I'll have to call Heero back here again.' With a giggle, Relina started for the door deciding to follow Mr. Perfect Solder, where ever he went out to and invite him back to her room immedietly. Next time, however, she'd personally make sure the door was locked.

_**The End! **_

****

A/N: Hello everyone this here is Yóru no Chandra. This is one of my earliest stories I've written so it probably isn't as the newer ones are, but I had fun writting it. Maybe it really isn't as funny to you as it is to me, but I hope you enjoyed it.

I still don't have other stories up but it's getting there. My next stories shall be from Inuyasha (mainly) but there will also be a Boys Over Flowers, Naruto, and maybe CCS, Pretear, Fruits Basket and others.

Anyway, till next time. Ja'ne,

Yoru no Chandra.


End file.
